fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fated Meeting! Two Peas in a Pod!
"Vivian, where are we now?" Daisuke said to the petite girl beside him. With the differences in their height, one could possibly mistake them to be father and daughter. It didn't help that the girl had the height of a child. The difference in height caught the attention of the people around them which slightly bothered Vivian who felt her short stature was more obvious now but kept her composure. "We're in Magnolia currently. If you could remember, the man we're searching for is supposedly here in this town at the moment." Vivian said in response as they continued walking through the town. "To take care of the current problem at hand, we'll need his strength." There was currently dark mages not too far off from where they were and they had to find a way to deal with them. "Yeah, I get it but don't you think you're walking a little too fast in a cro..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Vivian bumped into somebody else, causing the both of them to fall down. To make sure the two smaller people wouldn't get tripped over, Daisuke picked them both up and brought them to the side. "I apologize for bumping into you are you okay?" Vivian said apologetically. "See Vivian? You knocked over a kid. You should be more careful." Daisuke reprimanded the young woman. "A kid?" Hikari brushed her clothes and grabs her droppen key. "Just so you know. I'm not a kid. Youuu.. You're just tall OK!" Hikari shouted but the only sound that came out are silent squeak. "Really?!?" Daisuke stood there high and might making Hikari cautious about her height. "You look like a tower" Spouted Hikari in a smug face. On the other hand. Hikari noticed a small girl whom kinda is taller than her. "Hey..?". Before Vivian can talk. Daisuke shouted at Hikaru "Shut up midget." She ignored Daisuke and focused on Vivian. "Hey" She smiled. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Vivian Rosewood and this is my partner, Daisuke Kacchu." Vivian said with a slight curtsy out of courtesy. Daisuke merely nodded, having not been bred with noble blood in their veins. "May I ask for your name?" "My name's Hikaru! and these are Cerimiel, Hexloria and Flamma" Hikaru Joyfully introduced herself and her spirits. Hikaru noticed a pile of bags on the ground that seems like only a traveller could carry. "Where are you guys going? I may be able to accompany you there" She looked at both male and female with curiousity on mind thinking if they are siblings or even father and daughter. "For some reason, I got the feeling that you thought we were siblings or worse, father and daughter..." Vivian said out of slight irritation. "We're not related at all. And just so you know! I'm an adult! So what if I'm short!" She was about to go on her own little rant before Daisuke stopped her. "Sorry about that, the little miss here is quite sensitive about being short." Daisuke said rather calmly in contrast to Vivian. "At the moment, we're trying to find a particularly powerful mage to help deal with an issue up north. We've been told he's currently in this town." "A powerful Mage?" Hikaru looked at them confusedly. "The only poweful mages around here are the guilds." I looked back at Vivian, "Sorry bout that. I wasn't thinking of anything possibly making you guys related. You guys looks like a couple" Hikari explained Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:CallMeFundanshi Category:RP